In the production of mailer type business forms, it is often desirable to allow information printed on one part of the form to be transferred to another part of the form. This is typically done utilizing MCP paper. However, there are some circumstances when it undesirable to utilize MCP paper, such as if one part of the form is a negotiable bank check (hereafter referred to as a "check" in the specification and claims). When one of the parts is a check, it is also highly desirable to take every precaution to insure that the check will not be torn when opening the mailer, and to insure that the form feeds properly through a printer.
According to the present invention, a mailer type business form is provided which has the desirable attributes set forth above. According to the present invention, a three or more ply form is provided having a bottom ply with a first width and length, and with a self-contained self-imaging spot formed on the top surface of the bottom ply. The self-imaging spot covers only a small percentage of the area of the top surface. An insert ply, having a second width and length, both smaller than the first length and width, is provided, as is a top ply having essentially the first width and length, and means (e.g. adhesive) for operatively connecting the top ply to the bottom ply along both lengthwise and widthwise edges thereof. All plies are typically quadrate in configuration. Also means--typically adhesive--are provided for attaching the insert ply to the bottom and top plies along only a first lengthwise edge and along only a first widthwise edge, so that a second lengthwise and a second widthwise edge of the insert ply are free of connection to both the top and bottom plies. Perforations are formed in the insert ply parallel to the first lengthwise and widthwise edges thereof, to allow detachment of a detachable insert ply from the first lengthwise and widthwise edges thereof. The self-contained spot is disposed on the bottom ply underlying the area between the perforation parallel to the first lengthwise edge and the first lengthwise edge of the insert ply.
With the construction as described above, the detachable portion may comprise a check, and since there is no imaging requirement for the check itself, or for the stub portion thereof between the lengthwise perforation and the first lengthwise edge, the check may be made from regular paper instead of MCP paper--that is the check may be made from paper selected from the group comprising or consisting essentially of MICR bond, index, regular bond, and OCR bond. At the lengthwise edge of the top and bottom plies adjacent the second lengthwise edge of the check, there are thus only two plies which are adhesively connected together, and due to a perforation adjacent the second lengthwise edge of the check, the mailer may be readily opened. The top and bottom plies preferably are integral--or formed with a perforation--adjacent the second widthwise edge of the insert ply.
According to another aspect of the present invention a business form is provided comprising: a bottom ply having a first width and length; an insert ply having a second width and length, both smaller than the first length and width; a top ply having essentially the first width and length, and means for operatively connecting the top ply to the bottom ply along both lengthwise and widthwise edges thereof; means for attaching the insert ply to the bottom and top plies along only a first lengthwise edge and along only a first widthwise edge, so that a second lengthwise and second widthwise edge of the insert ply are free of connection to both the top and bottom plies; and means defining perforations in the insert ply parallel to the first lengthwise and widthwise edges thereof, to allow detachment of a detachable portion of the insert ply from the first lengthwise and widthwise edges thereof, the detachable portion comprising a check.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a business form is provided comprising a bottom ply having a first width and length, and having a self-contained self-imaging spot formed on the top surface thereof, the spot covering only a small percentage of the area of the top surface; an insert ply overlying the top surface of the bottom ply, including the self-imaging spot thereof; a top ply having essentially the first width and length, and means for operatively connecting the top ply to the bottom ply along both lengthwise and widthwise edges thereof; means for operatively attaching the insert ply to the bottom and top plies; means defining perforations in the insert ply parallel to edges thereof, to allow detachment of a detachable portion of the insert ply from the top and bottom plies; and the self-imaging spot on the bottom ply disposed underlying that portion of the insert ply between the detachable portion of the insert ply and an edge thereof.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide and advantageous business form. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.